HEIKOSEN : STAND IN THE MIRROR
by San Yumaru
Summary: Aku, kamu, dan cermin. Nasib kita yang serupa seakan membentuk garis pararel yang membuat kita terhubung. Tidak jelas, tapi aku rasa begitu ajaib. Kamu itu, bukan halusinasi kan?
1. Mirror

**Heikosen : Stand In The Mirror**

 **.**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **.**

 **MainCast : SasuSaku**

 **.**

Aku Sakura Haruno

 _Aku Uchiha Sasuke_

Aku gadis berumur 16 tahun

 _Aku perjaka umur 15 tahun_

Aku punya banyak teman, namun sekarang tidak lagi

 _Aku tidak punya banyak teman, dan selalu seperti itu_

Aku gadis yang ceria tapi sekarang tak lagi

 _Aku pria yang tidak ceria apalagi suka tertawa_

Aku selalu penasaran dengan dunia luar dan ingin memiliki teman sebanyak mungkin

 _Aku selalu penasaran dengan dunia luar tapi hanya untuk beberapa aspek_

Tapi..

 _Tapi.._

Tapi tak lagi

Kami sepenuhnya menutup diri dari dunia ataupun orang lain

Tak ada lagi penasaran dengan dunia luar

Kami hanya hidup dengan dunia kami

Kami sama walau tak serupa

Karena dunia luar itu, sebenarnya adalah neraka

Ini sudah bulan ke dua sejak mereka bertemu. Tepat setelah kejadian paling memilukan yang mereka alami, mereka bertemu begitu saja.

Bukan pertemuan yang lazim. Dan bisa dikatakan pertemuan gila yang mustahil terjadi. Bagaimana? Pertemuan seperti apa memangnya? Ini hal mengejutkan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, dan entah kenapa hati mereka seakan terhubung dan bisa langsung saling menerima.

Seperti ini mereka selama dua bulan terakhir, hanya duduk saling memandang di hadapan cermin, berbincang hal-hal kecil dan saling bertukar cerita.

Cermin?

Tentu saja cermin.

Tempat mereka bertemu adalah cermin. Saat saling menatap cermin masing-masing, yang tergambar bukanlah bayangan mereka, namun bayangan orang lain. Dan beginilah. Walau awalnya dianggap hanya halusinasi dan mimpi belaka, pada kenyataannya ini bukanlah hal seperti itu. Entah dimana keberadaan mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak saling mengetahui. Yang mereka ketahui hanya, kamar mereka terhubung lewat cermin.

Sakura duduk meringkuk, memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia pandangi Sasuke yang tengah duduk menyilang sambil terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Hey kau, kenapa kau tidak memanah lagi? Memang pemulihan tanganmu itu sangat lama ya?" Dengan suara yang terdengar begitu jelas, Sakura membuka suaranya.

Sasuke menoleh menatap perban yang melilit lengannya, lalu ia gerakan lengan kekar itu ke atas dan kebawah. Matanya yang hitam menatap bola mata hijau zambrud Sakura, bibir tipisnya tersungging keatas sembari buka suara. "Apa yang aku bisa harapkan lagi dari panahan? Tangan patah ini sudah tidak kuat menarik busur dari wadahnya, panahku juga rusak"

"Musisi harus menciptakan musik, pelukis harus menggoreskan lukisannya, penyair harus menulis, pemanah harus membuat busurnya menari" Gumam mereka bersamaan setelah hening sesaat.

Gumaman kecil itu berhasi membuka tawa kecil diantara mereka, sebelum akhirnya terdiam lagi.

"Kita selalu suka Abraham Maslow, walau ada improfisasi di akhir" Sakura meluruskan kaki jenjangnya yang mulai kesemutan, senyum hangat terbuka saat matanya menangkap seekor burung yang hinggap di ambang jendela.

"Tidak terlalu, aku lebih menyukai puitisme dari manime" Sahut Sasuke, kembali memecahkan tawa kecil dari gadis merah muda di sebrangnya.

"Dasar maniak" Tangan mungil Sakura menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar dari bola jambrudnya. "Melihatmu aku teringat dengan kotorang kucing" Timpanya lagi.

"Kotoran kucing?" Sakura memajukan posisinya, sehingga Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan tatapan paling mengejek sedunia.

"Tentu saja kotoran kucing. Keras dari luar tapi lembek didalam, hahaha" Lagi, tawa itu mencuat dari si merah muda. Membuat si hitam mendengus tidak terima.

"Hn" Putaran leher Sasuke menghasilkan suara khas gemertak tulang, ia memutar manik onyx hitamnya ke atas seakan melihat sesuatu menempel di langit-langit kamarnya.

"Lukamu itu, kenapa bisa merayap ke sekujur tubuh?" Tanya Sakura.

Dengan mata yang masih melekat pada atap, Sasuke menjawab. "Ini tato"

"Tato bodoh. Luka luka itu membuatmu terlihat seperti terminator" Ucap Sakura seraya mendekatkan diri ke cermin kamarnya. Tangannya menyentuh cermin yang terasa dingin. "Tapi mereka lebih kering dari pertama aku lihat" Tarikan garis bibir Sakura membuat senyumannya tergambar.

"Apa yang kau sebut mereka? Dasar payah" Kekeh Sasuke menanggapi raucauan Sakura yang mulai tidak jelas. Baginya ia sangat beruntung bisa berbincang dan bertemu dengan Sakura walaupun pertemuan ini tidak masuk akal. Walau ini hanya halusinasi atau dia yang sudah menjadi gila, Sasuke tetap merasa beruntung.

Mereka hening lagi. Sakura menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan, kepalanya terdongak kebelakang seperti hendak melakukan kayang. Zambrud hijau itu menatap ranjang yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah leher dan tangannya merasa pegal ia mengangkat kepala untuk kembali pada posisi duduk yang benar.

"Sas?" Panggil Sakura saat tidak menemukan Sasuke di sebrang cerminnya. "Sas, kau kemana? Kau makan? Apa ke kamar kecil? Sas? Kau kemana?" Panggilnya lagi dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang malah terdengar menggelitik dibandingkan khawatir.

"Aku sedang telanjang!" Seru Sasuke yang entah dimana dia berada, karena sosoknya tidak juga terlihat dalam cermin. "Sensei-mu sudah datang, kau tidak dengar suara mobilnya? Sudah tutup cerminmu, aku akan menunggu kau selesai" Tambanya.

Mau tak mau Sakura membalikan cerminnya ke menghadap tembok. Sasuke benar, Sasori-sensei sudah tiba, bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat ini.

Selang beberapa menit Sasori mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sakura beranjak dengan malas, membukakan pintu dan membiarkan guru muda itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ya, Sakura memutuskan untuk _home schooling_ beberapa bulan lalu. Dan si Sasori yang menjadi gurunya, dia adalah teman kecil Sakura yang memang bekerja menjadi tenaga pengajar di salah satu sekolah, dia juga membuka sampingan pada yayasan untuk mengajar anak di rumah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-chan?" Sapa Sasori terdengar lembut, senyum manisnya mengembang dengan mata _hazel_ yang menyipit.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Sakura singkat. Dia menarik kursi pada meja belajarnya dan segera duduk disana.

"Kulitmu terlihat seperti mayat, Sakura. Kulitmu harus mendapat sinar matahati dan vitamin e yang cukup atau akan mongering dan kasar. Kau sudah berbulan-bulan di dalam kamar, apa kau tidak mau pergi keluar? You can refresh your mind" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu mengendikan bahu, terdengar begitu perduli pada sosok gadis muda di hadapannya.

Sakura mendecak, "Kau ingin mengajar atau apa?" Nada sinis terdengar dari bibir tipis Sakura.

Pria tinggi itu mulai memasuki kamar, membawa tas jinjing yang berisi beberapa buku dan juga laptop. Sebenarnya ia telat setengah jam karena ada kelas tambahan di sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Dia menatap mata Sakura dengan _hazel_ yang rupawan, terlihat area bawah mata gadis itu menghitam dan kantung matanya kian menebal. Sudah berapa hari ia terjaga? Kabar yang orang tua Sakura keluhkan adalah anak gadis mereka selalu terjaga seolah tidak pernah tidur, kabar terakhir yang ia dapat bahwa Sakura tidak tidur selama lima hari.

"Ayolah, kejadian itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Think real, Sakura. That's not your fault. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini hanya karna ocehan mereka yang tidak masuk akal. Mereka hanya menyalahkanmu karena mereka tidak mengetahui apa kebenarannya, mereka hanya melihat dari sisi pandang mereka yang ambigu" Sasori memandang cemas pada Sakura. Gadis ini sudah berubah 160 derajat.

"Apa yang mau kau korek?" Senyum sinis terukir pada wajah putihnya. Punggung tangan Sakura tertempel pada dagu "Sensei, mengurusi hidupku bukan salah satu mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris" Lanjutnya lagi, dengan nada dingin yang mungkin tidak diucapkan seorang Haruno Sakura yang dulu.

Tepukan hangat mendarat pada bahu rapuh Sakura, tapi segera disingkirkan oleh gadis itu. Wajahnya segera memucat saat tangan Sasori menyentuhnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ahh, Sasori benar-benar lupa "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi, mental muridku juga penting. Otak boleh pintar tapi lebih baik mental dan kejiwaan yang kuat. Hidupmu tidak berhenti hanya karna tudingan tidak jelas seperti apa yang dikatakan teman-temanmu. Kau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri bukan untuk mereka. Mes-"

"Cih, kau ini motivator atau apa? Banyak omong sekali" Cekat Sakura memotong perkataan Sasori. Wajahnya menoleh, menatap _hazel_ sayu Sasori dengan _emerald_ -nya yang tak kalah sayu- atau lebih terlihat sebagai pandangan orang yang seakan tidak tau lagi apa tujuan hidup.

Tarik nafas panjang terdengat masuk berirama kedalam pernafasan Sasori, senyum hangat masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Kau tidak boleh menjadi sekeras batu hanya karna kejadiaan ini-"

"Kejadian dimana aku membiarkan teman-temanku diperkosa? Itu yang mau kau korek? Dasar sensei-brengsek, sudah cepat jangan banyak mulut lagi. Orang tuaku tidak membayar Jim Rohn, Nick Vijicic, atau Kyle Maynard. Orang tuaku membayar guru pengajar, 'Sasori-sensei. So, shut up your fucking mouth!'" Penekanan terdengar jelas di kalimat akhir, walau hanya dengan lirikan sinis Sasori tau Sakura tidak nyaman dengan ucapannya.

Kembali dengan senyum hangat Sasori membuka buku pelajarannya, melanjutkan bab selanjutnya yan akan dibahas karena tiga bulan kedepan Sakura sudah harus naik tingkat. Sasori sangat heran kenapa Sakura mau menanggapi perkataan teman-teman yang mengecap Sakura seenaknya. Dia juga korban, kenapa seolah dia yang melakukan semua hal tersebut. Sasori tidak mengerti jenis pertemanan anak zaman sekarang.

Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menolong Sakura belajar, dan syukur-syukur gadis ini mau di ajar olehnya. Mengingat trauma Sakura, ia kira itu trauma yang sangat mengerikan. Gadis ini sungguh harus ditolong.

 _ **Standing In The Mirror**_

"Kau dan sensei-mu itu berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur" Suara Sasuke begitu saja masuk ke telinga Sakura saat dirinya hendak membalikan cermin. Tangan Sakura berhenti untuk membalikan cermin, dia tertegun sebentar lalu akhirnya membalikan cermin dan sudah melihat Sasuke terduduk di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Sontak, kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Dengan malas Sasuke melengkan kepalanya, lalu jarinya menggaruk area leher yang dibalut perban putih. "Kau tau, mungkin Sawari-sensei itu benar"

"Sasori-sensei"

"Ahya, Sarori-sen-"

"Sasori-sensei" Penekanan terdengar jelas pada ralatan kedua.

Sasuke hening sejenak, menatap wajah Sakura dengan seksama sebelum kembali bicara. "Sasosi-sensei, yang dikatakan Sasosi-sensei itu benar menurutku" Ucapnya untuk kesekian kali. Dengan tatapan Sasuke yang datar seperti itu, sungguh membuat Sakura kesal.

"Terserah kau saja"

"Mungkin Sasori-sense-"

"Sialan kau"

"Hey!" Alis Sasuke tertunjam ke bawah, badannya mencondong kedepan sedangkan tangannya berpangku pada lutut kakinya yang sedang duduk menyilang. "Terus memotong dan mengatai orang seperti itu sungguh tidak sopan" Protes Sasuke, masih dengan wajah datar tak ber-ekspresi.

Sakura menyibakan rambut depannya ke atas, helaian merah muda yang ditarik ke atas segera saja kembali jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Apa menurutmu aku harus kembali bersekolah lagi di luar? Tapi aku tidak yakin itu akan berjalan baik. Semua yang mengenalku menganggap aku ini seorang mucikari, aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang ke jadian itu. Sas, keputusanku untuk menutup diri sudah bulat. Dunia ini begitu jahat, aku tidak bisa percaya orang lain lagi, bahkan aku tidak mempercayai orang tuaku sendiri" Jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang berubah murung. Otaknya seakan memutar kejadian tiga bulan lalu yang membuat dirinya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Aku percaya padamu" Jawab Sakura cepat, gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang mengendikan bahu seolah bertanya 'kenapa bisa?'. "Jika kau berbohongpun kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau hanya ada di seberang cermin dan tidak tau dimana aku. Kita terbatasi jadi kau takan bisa lakukan apapun yang jahat. Jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan aku tinggal pecahkan saja cermin milikku, dan semua selesai"

"Pemikiran yang kritis, tapi itu tidak bisa dibilang kau tidak percaya semua orang, buktinya masih ada aku yang kau percayai"

"Kau tau, sangat menyedihkan hidup seperti ini. Di benci semua orang adalah hal terburuk, percaya dengan orang juga merupakan hal paling buruk. Dimana-mana yang pria fikirkan hanyalah _sex_ , kenapa semuanya hanya karena _sex_? Aku benci laki-laki, aku sungguh benci. Fikiran mereka sangat kotor, mereka selalu menjadi mahluk menjijikan, membuatku mual hanya dengan mendengar mereka bicara" Lirih Sakura, masih dengan wajahnya yang sendu. Emerald itu memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi Sasuke tau ada yang ingin keluar dari sana.

Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya, tangan kirinya berpegangan pada tembok. Perlahan dia menuju ranjang lalu mengambil selimut berwarna hitam miliknya. Dia membuka selimut itu lebar-lebar dan segera melemparkannya kea rah cermin sehingga cermin itu kini tertutup sempurna dengan selimutnya.

"Sas, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya seolah tak sadar dengan kata yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Aku laki-laki, walaupun aku masih di bawah umur aku juga memikirkan tentang _sex._ Itu pasti menjijikan buatmu" Ia pandangi selimut yang menutupi kaca, lalu kepalanya menoleh memandang bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja. "Tapi kata-katamu itu membuatku merasa menjadi mahluk yang hina. Tidak semua pria sama, semua pria walau sebaik apapun pasti membutuhkan _sex,_ itu hak mereka hanya saja banyak orang tidak bisa menyalurkannya dengan benar. Jangan anggap semua lelaki itu sama, kau itu seolah sudah mencicipi semua lelaki yang ada di dunia hingga bisa memberikan presepsi seperti itu" Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, kakinya agak gemetar tapi ia yakin cukup kuat hanya untuk berdiri.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika Sasuke tidak juga terlihat membuka selimut yang menutupi kaca. "Kau itu sama sepertiku, jangan sok berfikiran logis layaknya anak normal" Kata-katanya terdengar sedikit ketus.

Kini Sasuke yang terdiam

"Kau juga trauma dengan perempuan kan? Perempuan terlihat menjijikan juga dalam sudut pandangmu" Suara seraknya seakan melesak masuk, bagai jarum yang mulai menghunus hati Sasuke.

"Payah" Balas Sasuke singkat, karena memang hanya kata itu yang terbersit dalam fikirannya.

Mereka hening lagi, tak ada yang membuka suara. Walau tak saling melihat mereka tetap berdiri berhadapan, saling memandang lurus kedepan, dengan mata yang bahkan tidak mengerjap. Pandangan mereka kosong, wajah mereka yang pucat menambahkan fakta betapa menyedihkannya mereka yang terkurung akan kekangan fikiran dan trauma.

 _Terkuncilah kau di dalam jebak_

 _Paksakan lukisan merah darah_

 _Sayat kanvas terobek, tercabik_

 _Tancapkan pisau di ukiran_

 _Lesat panah sampai di ujung fana_

 _Jadi buah tangan dari neraka_

 _Membuat dentingan halus membelit_

 _Raksa mendidih bagai bulir salju_

 _Darah selalu menimbulkan luka_

 _Tapi luka, tidak selalu menimbulkan darah_

Teringat sebuah syair yang pernah mereka ucapkan. Tetap dalam posisi yang sama mereka tetap memandang. Tak bergerak. Hanya bernafas. Ucapan yang saling mereka lemparkan teringat kembali.

Ini yang mereka mengerti dari awal mereka bertemu. Sasuke dan Sakura sangat serasi jika menyangkut nasib. Garis waktu, rasa pedih, rasa sakit, dendam, amarah, kerusakan mental, trauma fisik, trauma kejiwaan, kesepian, seakan garis waktu bagai garis pararel penghubung yang menyatukan mereka berdua. Satu hal yang mereka selalu sadari adalah bahwa, mereka itu sama

 **TOBE CONTINUE**


	2. Insane

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **.**

 **Heikosen : Standing On The Mirror**

 **.**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **.**

 **MainCast : SasuSaku**

 **.**

Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sejuknya bantal pagi, begitu dingin juga begitu nyaman. Matahari masih belum sepenuhnya terbit, masih bersembunyi dibalik gedung-gedung pencakar langit Tokyo. Semua orang yang terlelap setidaknya sudah bangun dan mulai menjalani aktivitasnya. Pasti senang bisa tidur dengan perasaan tenang, dan pasti sangat amat nyenyak.

"Sakura-chan, jangan lupa makan makananmu. Ka-san sudah taruh di depan pintu kamar" Seru Mebuki sesaat, lalu jejak bayangan kakinya begitu saja berlalu dari celah pintu kamar putrinya.

Seperti biasanya Sakura tidak pernah menjawab. Dia hanya melamun dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Lingkar hitam dimatanya kian menebal, karena sudah empat hari ini ia tak kunjung tidur. Bagi Sakura tidur akan membawanya kedalam mimpi buruk, dan ia tidak mau melihat itu lagi.

Kulit wajah dan tubuhnya semakin pucat, Sakura malah terlihat seperti orang mati, dia sangat menyedihkan. Gadis ini sangat amat berantakan.

Empat hari lalu ia bertengkar dengar Sasuke, karena kesalahannya yang bicara sembarangan. Kini anak itu tidak mau membalik cerminnya sama sekali. Tapi samar-samar masih bisa terdengar aktivitas yang Sasuke lakukan. Seperti seorang pria yang terus bicara padanya, atau suara Sasuke yang berteriak untuk mengusir seseorang dari kamarnya. Sasuke juga tak kalah menyedihkan dari dirinya.

"KELUAR!"

"Sasuke.." Walau tak begitu terdengar tapi bibir gadis itu bergetar, matanya terasa sangat perih dan sakit. Dua hari terakhir ini Sasuke sering berteriak dari kamarnya, entah karena apa dia tidak tau pasti.

Terdengar dari teriakannya yang begitu emosional, Sasuke pasti menghadapi hal yang memicu traumanya. Kenapa, kenapa tidak ada yang bisa mengerti.

"JANGAN SENTUH! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! PERGI!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke ini hanya Ka-san.. Jangan seperti it-"

"KAU BUKAN KA-SAN! KAU BUKAN KA-SAN! KAU BUKAN KA-SAN!"

"Kenapa dia selalu seperti itu, Fugaku? Kenapa dia tidak mau melihat Ka-san nya sendiri.. Apa kesalahanku.."

"Sasuke, dengarkan Ka-san, dia hanya ingin melihatmu karena dia sangat khawatir. Dia menyayangimu, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini"

"PEMBUNUH!"

"SASUKE!"

BUAKH!

"Lancang sekali mulutmu berani menyabut Ka-san-mu seperti itu! Ini sudah keterlaluan kau tau! Aku tidak pernah mendidik putraku seperti itu, dan aku berharap kau bisa perbaiki sikapmu!"

"Sasu-"

"Sudahlah Mikoto, jangan buat anak itu semakin terlihat menyedihkan"

"KELUAR KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Teriakan pemuda itu begitu mengiris, seakan ia berada dibatas ujung kerongkongannya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, hanya dengan mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Tidak hanya takut mendengar teriakan itu, namun teriakan itu juga membawanya mengingat kejadian kelam yang ia alami. Teriakan teman-temannya saat di perkosa, teriakan mereka juga terdengar seperti itu.

"Aa..aaa…hghhhh! Arrgghhhhh! Aaaaarrrrgghhhhhh!"

"SASUKE AKU MOHON BALIK CERMINMU! SASUKE AKU MOHON MAAF SUNGGUH AKU TIDAK BERNIAT BERKATA KASAR! AKU MOHON, AKU MOHON BALIK CERMINYA!" Mata _emerald_ Sakura terus terpaku pada cerminnya yang berwana hitam, tangan kurusnya memukul pelan cermin itu sembari terus menyerukan nama Sasuke.

Suara teriakan Sasuke terhenti, tapi masih bisa terdengar dia mengisakan tangisnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kuat tapi disisi lain dia juga bisa sangat begitu rapuh.

"Sas, aku mohon padamu untuk membalik cermin. Ak-u, a-ku, aku, aku begitu k-hawatir. Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan? Aku sangat memohon padamu, putar cerminmu agar aku dapat melihat keadaanmu!" Dan sepertinya seruan Sakura berhasil. Pantulan cahaya mulai terlihat dari sisi cerminnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tampil di sebrang sana, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, rambutnya sangat berantakan, diiringi dengan wajah penuh trauma yang sedikit membiru pada tulang pipi, dan itu berhasil menambah kemalangan kondisi pemuda itu. Mata kelamnya seakan kosong. Ini traumatik yang diikuti dengan depresi berat. Kalau tidak, tidak mungin ia tidak akan terlihat seperti ini.

Dinginnya permukaan cermin menyambut jemari gadis bermarga Haruno itu, kemudian kembali menyambut seluruh anggota badannya yang tertempel pada cerminnya sendiri. Kalau saja Sasuke bisa ia sentuh, pasti ia akan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sas, wanita itu begitu jahat padamu bukan? Wanita itu juga sangat jahat pada anikimu? Aku mengerti semuanya Sas, aku tau kalau wanita itu hanya menggunakan topengnya" Suhu cermin kian menghangat, embun tercipta pada permukaan cermin akibat kanbondioksida yang Sakura keluarkan. Mata Sakura kembali terasa perih, air matanya seakan keluar namun pada kenyataannya itu tidak terjadi.

"Wanita itu jahat, wanita itu jahat, dia jahat, dia jahat, dia jahat, dia jahat, dia jahat" Tubuhnya seperti menggigil. Sasuke terus meringgkuk memeluk lutut dengan tatapan yang tetap kosong, kini ia terus meremas rambut _raven_ nya prustasi. Mungkin otaknya sudah rusak, dia terlihat seperti orang gila.

Andai saja air matanya bisa keluar, Sakura pasti sudah menangis hebat sekarang. "Daijobu, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu percaya dengan dirimu untuk menolak perlakuan Oka-san mu"

"DIA BUKAN KA-SAN KU! DIA PEMBUNUH! DIA WANITA IBLIS SAMA SEPERTIMU! SEMUA WANITA ITU ADALAH IBLIS!" Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. Sorot mata Sasuke yang penuh kebencian itu malah tertuju pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura bisa menerimanya, anggap saja ini balasan atas ucapannya kemarin.

"Hey," Walau mungkin tidak begitu berpengaruh, tapi setidaknya ini tulus. "Jika Ba-san itu adalah pembunuh, atau yang kau sebut bahwa semua wanita itu iblis. Bolehkah, Sas, bolehkah kalau aku membunuh semua traumamu pada Ba-san?" Sakura sangat ingin Sasuke sembuh.

"Aaaa..aaaaa..ahahaha.." Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras. Pupil hitamnya kian mengecil sedangkan mulutnya masih menganga. Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya sangat mengesankan malah seperti sosok pemuda autis.

"Sas-"

Ekspresi itu, kenapa Sasuke membuat eksresi seperti itu? Dia mulai tertawa. Bibirnya yang menyeringai terlihat sangat mengerikan, walau menyeringai tatapan hampa masih tergambar jelas. Kenapa dengan pemuda ini? Kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu?!

"Itachi-nii, Itachi-nii, Itachi-nii.."

Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Sakura sudah sangat tidak tahan melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini!

"SADARLAH BRENGKSEK! KAU BOCAH TENGIK, BERLAKU SEOLAH OTAKMU SUDAH RUSAK, HAH! DASAR MENJIJIKAN!" Bagaimanapun kondisi Sasuke yang ia lihat juga berpengaruh pada sikologisnya, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman menatap Sasuke yang seperti ini, dimana kondisi mental dan sikologis manusia udah berada diambang ketidak warasan. Kalau dibiarkan Sasuke bisa kehilangan kewarasannya.

Sasuke semakin tertawa, gelak tawanya semakin menggelegar, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali merintih dan terus berulang seperti itu. Sakura melihat dirinya yang dulu, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, dia juga mengalami hal seperti ini. Ini sangat gawat, seharusnya ada yang menampar si tengik ini.

" _Anikiku, Itachi-nii, saat dia meninggal semua orang menyakahkanku"_

" _Aku tau wanita itu yang meracuni Itachi-nii. Aku tau dia membuat Itachi-nii sakit hingga mati perlahan. Aku menyayangi Itachi-nii, dia selalu membelaku kalau wanita itu sedang gila dan menyiksaku."_

" _Wanita itu membenciku, dia bilang gara-gara melahirkanku tubuhnya jadi rusak. Aku fikir lebih baik dia membunuhku saat masih ada di kandungan. Dia selalu saja menyiksaku"_

" _Aku memiliki trauma pada perempuan. Karena semua perempuan yang aku kenal tidaklah selembut apa yang kau bayangkan. Perempuan itu mengerikan"_

Benar, benar sekali. Ini dia senjatanya, kalau Sasuke tidak juga mau sadar dari kegilaannya, mungkin ini bisa jadi senjata yang tepat agar dia bisa kembali waras.

Sakura munduru beberapa langkah dari cermin, _emerald_ hijaunya masih menatap getir kearah Sasuke. Dirinya juga sama, dan dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak menyangka pria sepertimu bisa separah ini. Lihat, betapa menyedihkan hidup dibawah bayang-bayang seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Otakmu sudah sinting ya, Sasuke? Baiklah aku akui tidak mudah melepas trauma, aku juga masih punya kelainan sikologis sama sepertimu. Tapi sayangnya aku lebih bisa mengendalikan rasa traumaku dari pada dirimu. Bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa membuat otakmu sinting, huh? Kau ini benar-benar ya, berlebihan sekali" Lihat, sekarang Sasuke berhenti melakukan aktivitas gilanya, walau badannya masih menggigil tapi setidaknya dia sudah tidak berteriak.

Waktu serasa terhenti bagis Sasuke, mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi..

"KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA?!" Onyx yang semula biasa saja kini terlihat menyalak penuh emosi, dirinya tidak terima direndahkan seperti itu. "Kau fikir kau siapa berani bicara seperti itu! Siapa yang hidup dibawah bayang-bayang orang mati! Siapa yang berlebihan! Siapa yang menyedihkan!" Ini memang agak sedikit keterlaluan, tapi Sakura harus melakukannya.

Sakura menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, dengan wajah sepucat itu, tidak ada seringaian yang terlihat lebih mendiskriminasi dari ini. "Tentu saja kau, dasar payah. Kau terus menyerukan nama anikimu seolah dia bisa membantu dan hidup kembali. Masih bersyukur kalau Oka-san mu itu tidak membunuhmu, setidaknya dia masih mau mengasuh orang menyedih-"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, bagaimana rasanya disentuh oleh pria-pria itu? Menyenangkan bukan?"

'S-sial, bisa-bisanya dia mengungkit itu'

Walau awalnya terpancing ucapan Sakura, sepertinya kini kondisinya berbalik. Sasuke sudah mulai menampakan wajah datarnya. "Aku balikan perkataanmu. Kau itu, seperti orang yang normal saja" Tapi, sepertinya, Sasukelah yang masuk dalam rencana Sakura.

Dengan santai Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, seringainya yang mengejek kini terpatri. Sambil berkaca pinggang Sakura menyerukan kemenangannya. "Tch, aku senang kewarasanmu kembali, Sasuke"

"Apa?" Dahi si Uchiha mengerut bingung. Apa dia bilang tadi, senang karena kewarasan kembali? Apa yang di- Tunggu, tunggu. Otaknya mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi. Gadis ini, dia sengaja mengatakan itu agar memancing emosinya dan kembali berfikir logis. Sasuke tidak merasa, bahwa perkataan kejam Sakura tadi bermaksud untuk mengalihkan depresinya.

Sakura yang berkaca pinggang mulai meluruskan tangannya, menatap Sasuke yang kelihatannya sudah sadar dengan apa yang dia maksud. "Baka, kalau kau terus seperti ini wanita itu akan semakin senang. Dengan melihatmu begitu dia akan merasa menang karena telah menyingkirkan satu lagi pengacau dalam hidupnya. Jangan terlalu bodoh dan terbawa emosi, anggap saja itu syok terapi bagimu. Semakin sering kau bisa mengendalikannya, semakin cepat kau sembuh. Kau juga terus dewasa, dia tidak akan bisa menyiksamu terus, karena instingmu sebagai manusia akan membuatmu bertahan untuk melindungi diri. Sampai saatnya tiba kau bisa melawannya, yang terpenting sekarang sembuhkan penyakit fisik dan mental yang kau derita. Mengerti?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, dirinya senang Sasuke bisa kembali dari depresinya tadi. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga tidak bisa menghilangkan atau mengontrol traumanya. Tapi sekarang dia malah sok-sokan bicara seperti ini.

Walau kedengarannya sangat pedas, otak Sasuke terus berputar dan bisa mencerna apa yang Sakura katakana. Mulut si mata panda memang selalu tajam, tapi Sasuke rasa dia mempunyai tujuan yang baik. Seumur hidupnya memang ia tidak pernah mengenal wanita yang baik apa lagi lembut, tapi biar Sakura seperti itu ia rasa gadis ini adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Wanita baik yang pertama kali ia kenal.

"Arigatou"

"Hee?" Pria ini sepertinya kehilangan kewarasannya lagi. "Kau tidak sinting lagi kan?" Sebaiknya Sakura memastikannya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berterimakasih karena kau mau peduli, setidaknya dengan mengenalmu aku tau bahwa ada satu wanita yang bisa aku percaya. Terimakasih karena menolongku tadi. Aku sangat berterimakasih" Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil tergambar di wajah datar Sasuke. Dan benar, Sakura sedikit menghilangkan presepsinya tentang wanita. Kalau dia tidak bertemu Sakura, entah akan jadi seperti apa.

Mendengar itu pipi pucat Sakura bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Warna merah yang jelas terlihat, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "Mari berjuang untuk sembuh bersama-sama, Sasuke" Sakura sangat berharap ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untuknya maupun untuk Sasuke. Walau tidak bisa bertemu, mereka terasa sangat terikat. Entah di belahan wilayah Jepang yang mana, Sakura selalu berharap hal baik selalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

Mereka kembali duduk bertatapan. Saling memandang lagi satu sama lainnya. Sakura lihat luka ditubuh Sasuke sudah semakin membaik, tidak seperti apa yang dia lihat pertama kali. Ahya, luka itu tercipta akibat kecelakaan mobil yang Sasuke alami tiga bulan lalu bersama Anikinya, Itachi. Sasuke mengalami cidera fisik yang sangat serius. Seperti patah tulang dibagian bahu, lutut, rusuk, dan kulit yang terkoyak dibeberapa bagian tubuh yang lain. Apa yang sudah wanita itu lakukan padanya, Sakura tidak pernah mengira seorang ibu bisa berlaku sedemikian rupa.

"Aku mau kau tidur sekarang juga" Perintah Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, setelah heninga beberapa saat tadi.

Raut asam segera menyambut perkataan Sasuke tadi, "Kau fikir kau siapa berani mengaturku, cih" Bibir Sakura yang mengkerucut membuat tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Jangan tertawa, baka!"

"Aku tau kau terus terjaga selama beberapa hari ini. Aku selalu mendengar nyanyianmu tiap tengah malam, dan itu sangat mengganggu istirahatku. Seharusnya kau berfikir kalau ada 'tetangga' yang berdampingan denganmu" Tapi ini kenyataannya, memang Sasuke selalu tidak bisa tidur karena terkadang Sakura suka menyenandung di malam hari.

"Gggeeezzzzz. Tidur saja sendiri kalau kau mau, huh" Lalu akhirnya Sakura membuang muka ke samping. Memangnya kenapa jika ia terus terjaga, lagipula Sakura tidak bersuara terlalu keras. Sasuke hanya melebih-lebihkan saja. Bagaimanapun si Sasuke itu adalah anak berumur 15 tahun, dia masih mengalami fase remaja dimana imajinasi yang ia tuangkan akan berlebihan.

"Tolong bantu putri kami"

"Ya, aku mohon tolong putri kami. Kami khawatir karena dia terus melakukan hal aneh. Dia berteriak, merintih, lalu marah-marah seakan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang"

"Tenang, tenang, akan ku lakukan sebisaku"

"Tolonglah, kami takut terjadi sesuatu pada putri kami"

Ada beberapa kaki-kaki membayang di bawah pantulan cahaya, sehingga bisa menapak jelas lewat kamar Sakura yang gelap. Tiga sampai lima orang sedang berada dibalik pintu kamarnya. Suara Ka-san, suara Tou-san, terdengar juga suara asing lain yang Sakura tidak ketahui. Mau apa mereka. Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

"Sakura-chan, tolong buka pintunya" Mebuki mengetuk lembut, beberaka kali ia terus mengetuk karena Sakura tak juga merespon. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, ini sangat penting"

"….."

"Sakura, bukalah pintunya sayang. Oka-san ingin bicara sesuatu padamu-"

'Clek'

"Urusan apa" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang terkesan dingin. Ia hanya membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, menampakan rambut merah muda panjang yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Izinkan Oka-san bicara di dalam, ini sangat penting Sakura" Jawab Mebuki, namun sepertinya Sakura tak juga menggubris perkataannya.

Sakura mendecak, matanya yang menghitam tampil dan tampak mengintimidasi. "Ya, tapi aku tidak gila. Jangan seenaknya menganggapku gila dan membawa psikia- TEME!" Melihat siapa pria yang berada di belakang ibunya Sakura segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu!"

Brak!

Entah kenapa pria itu menahan pintunya agar tidak tertutup. Dia belum puas juga, apa yang di lakukan pria ini disini. Sakura masih bersi keras, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong pintu itu agar tertutup. Tapi dirinya tetap wanita yang tak mungkin menang dari laki-laki, terbukti ia kalah mempertahankan pintunya dan akhirnya tersungkur ke bawah.

Emeraldnya goyah, badannya bergetar. Ada banyak pria disini! Ada satu, dua, tiga, empat, ada tiga pria asing yang tidak ia kenal dan satu pria yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi. Sakura menyeret tubuhnya mundur, tubuhnya genetaran, dadanya juga beradu kencang. Sakura sangat merasa ketakutan.

"Mau apa kalian! Ka-san! Usir mereka, mereka akan memperkosaku! USIR MEREKA!SURUH MEREKA PERGI DARI SINI!" Dia mulai berteriak, Sakura melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya berusaha membuat orang-orang itu menjauh.

"Tenang Sakura, mereka hanya ingin membantu" Kondisi putrinya terlihat tidak berubah, bahkan mungkin semakin parah.

Pria dengan jas, psikiater yang dibawa Mebuki mendekat, mencoba mengamati gelagat Sakura dan menganalisanya. "Walau sudah lama sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan, ditambah dengan laporanmu, dia harus di rehabilitas sesegera mungkin. Kondisinya tidak akan lama, kalau tidak ditangani anakmu akan seperti ini seumur hidup. Dan hal paling buruknya, dia bisa kehilangan kesadarannya dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan" Psikiater bernama Kabuto itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu pandangannya seperti menuruh asistennya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak gila dasar brengsek! Dasar dokter sialan! Lebih baik kau enyah!" Takut, Sakura sangat takut melihat banyak orang di kamarnya. Dia mengingat dengan sangat jelas saat dirinya dilecehkan. Dan salah satu teman yang ikut melecehkannya ada disini, dengan wajah seperti itu siapa yang mengira kalau pria itu adalah maniak.

"Kizashi-san, Mizuki, Otto, tolong pegangi dia. Aku akan menyuntikan obat penenang" Perintah Kabuto yang segera di lakukan oleh ketiga orang tadi.

Mereka memblok tangan dan kaki Sakura tang makin meronta hebat. Sakura terus berteriak dan memberika perlawanan. Ini cara yang salah baginya, bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya malah mendukung mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak menyelamatkannya!

"Ah!" Tendangan telak Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan jarum suntik yang Kabuto pegang. Hasilnya benda itu terpental jauh. "Hey kau yang berdiri disana! Tolong ambilkan suntikan itu dan bantu kami disini!"

"Hai!" Pria yang di maksud segera mengampiri Kabuto setelah mengambil suntikan yang terpental ke dekat pintu.

"Ah terimakasih-err"

"Sai"

 **#TBC**

* * *

 **Hai mina! Mohon maaf atas ketelatan update karena banyak hal yang mengahalangi. Semoga masih suka dengan cerita yang satu ini. R &R please!**


End file.
